A new change
by BeAutIful.LiEs.PaInfUl.TrUthS
Summary: Bella is the school nerd ignored and bullied by everyone. Her twin Izzy is the girl everyone loves. When the Cullens move in will they be able to see the real Bella? or will they hate her as well? My first story hope you like! P
1. prolouge

**Hope ya like! I don't own nothing duh!**

Bella P.O.V

I hate this school. I hate my life. I hate my sister! I hate everything! God why me? Here I am in my room listening to music while my sister is at a party!

Ever since our mom died I have been the hated one! I wish everything would go back to normal, but that is just a stupid dream. Like my father said "you need

to be more like your sister and keep your head out of the clouds. Someday i will show them all...

**What do ya think I know it's short, but i will update as soon as i can. =)**


	2. lost and found

**Here ya ya go another chapter! *almighty skittle* you shall not own twilight!**

** *me* ~sniffle~ why! **

***almighty skittle* you aren't kewl enought to be S.M.!**

** *me* fine! ~eat skittle~ Muahahaha!**

Bella P.O.V.

I walked to school today concidering my oh so lovely father forgot I even existed.

Izzy and I never got along she was always the best, and she never let me forget it. When I was little she always made sure to have th spotlight and I guess it just stayed that way.

The day my mom died I was the one to see her and talk to her. When I asked my dad why he didn't want to see mom the day she died he said "your mother is weak if she died it's not my problem all she was good for is being a waste of space!" I cried that night and when I told Izzy why I was crying she laughed and said "I only lover her for the money! Now that she is dead we can have it all! That's why dad married her Bella. Gosh! Sometimes you can be very stupid".

Everyone forgot about me since then. When lunch came around I couldn't help, but notice the new kids as they walked in.

They saw me sitting by myself and smiled. I looked down and frowned at what my sister would say. 'They feel sorry for you' I pictured. They walked twoard me and and sat at my table. "Hi I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper." Said a short pixie like girl gesturing to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was lean and a little muscular.

"This is Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie" she pointed to a big curly haired boy with blue eyes, and a huge grin on his face. Next to him was a tall beautiful girl with blue eyes as well I'm guessing she and Jasper are twins.

"And that is Edward." She said pointing to a green eyed god he was also muscular not as much as Emmett, but more than Jasper.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins, and the rest of us Cullens are related." She finished and smiled.

"I'm Bella...Bella swan." I stated and looked at the table.

" oh yeah I saw you earlier with a girl named Tanya making fun of a boy...Mike." she frowned, disapointed.

I shook my head "no that is my twin Izzy actually...I'm invisible around here" I whispered. She frowned and did the most unexpected thing no one has done to me in a while...she hugged me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella aperantly you have not your lesson tsk tsk tsk I'm going to have to 'talk' to you again." I knew that voice too well it was...

**Sorry love to be mysterious ya know? Well review please! I am not perfect so I know I made some mistakes. I need at least 3 reviews to go on and write...love ya! XxoxX. =)**


	3. Better days

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last time i love ya! =) okay so here goes another weird invention of mine...**

**Emmett: admit it now and i will give you you're grandma back!**

**Me: Emmett...my grandma is right here.**

**(grandma waves)**

**Emmett: oh well I'll give you a hug?**

**Me: nah i want a life time supply of skittles!**

**Emmett: fine! (gives money for skittles)**

**Me: i do not own twilight or any characters that is all S.M.**

**Onward with the story!**

_Previously: "Bella, Bella, Bella apparently you have not your lesson tsk tsk tsk I'm going to have to 'talk' to you again." I knew that voice too well it was..._

(Bella P.O.V)

It was one of my sisters' clones Tanya.

I flinched as she took a step towards me. Tanya was evil even though my sister did no believe it, I always got jumped if I 'got in the way' of what she wanted. Truth is I always won those fights even if Tanya thought I didn't. "no Tanya please don't..I...uh..I was just leaving so...please take my seat" I said as I motioned for her to sit with a smirk on my face. The Cullen's looked at me in confusion. I turned my head slightly and winked. "I knew you'd see it my way, but your still a worthless piece of..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as she landed on her butt when I pulled the chair back. "Swwaaaaaannn!" she screeched.

I laughed and said "yes your lowness".

She glared and turned to the cullens. "you guys don't have to take pity on her I will gladly add you all to the popular table away from this...Thing!" she sneered at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat down in my spot waiting for their rejection.

"I think not! Your a stupid selfish girl who has nothing better to do, but flash yourself to boys...and you pick on Bella because you know she can do better!" said Alice.

Tanya walked up to her and pushed her to the ground. Rosalie was just going to get up, but I stood up first and made her sit.

"That's it Tanya! That is the last straw! You can hurt me physically and emotionally, but You can not and I repeat NOT! hurt her!" I yelled.

I grabbed her by the arm and punched her straight on the nose. Just as I was about to hit her a hand grabbed my shoulder and made me stop. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as she ran off probably to tell my sister. I turned and saw the bronze haired god staring at me amused.

I sat down next to Alice and inspected her for injuries. "Alice I'm so sorry" I said as I noticed a cut on her wrist. "okay it didn't injure you enough for it to be serious it'll heal here" I said as I grabbed alcohol and a band-aid and put it on her hand. "Bella why do you carry that around?" asked the one I believe is Jasper. "because I'm tired of going to the nurse" I mumbled. Rosalie looked at me with anger and sorrow.

"you let them do that to you?" she whisper yelled.

I sighed and explained, "my dad and sister won't do anything about it since like you noticed they treat me like trash".Emmett was the on to speak this time, "well what about your mom?" I flinched slightly.

"My mom is dead i found out a while ago she wasn't dying of a sickness...she was dying because my dad and sister poisoned her when they found out she was rich...I didn't know until she was gone, and when I cried to my dad and yelled at my sister about it they hated me...so now they never listen or talk to me in that matter. If i want to get to school, I walk. If I want to eat, I get a job and pay for my own food." I frowned.

Edward looked at me with a furrowed eyebrows as if he was thinking really hard about something. I shook it off and went to class just as the bell rang. They all waved and hugged me goodbye. Edward though stood at my side and smiled sheepishly. "Do you know where biology with Mr. Jenkins is?" I smiled at him and said "I have him too let's o I'll take you to him. The rest of that day was the happiest one I've ever had, and suddenly I didn't want it to be Friday tomorrow.

** Okay so I hope I get more reviews. I don't want to change much really because then I'll confuse myself, but I will try and change what I can fit. love you my fellow readers! sorry I haven't updated lately, but i got hit in the eye and it really hurts, so I didn't feel like writing. Happy summer! Tomorrow is my last day of school! X)**


	4. Meeting Izzy & Secret place

**Guys I want to thank you for the reviews so much I've never been happier. =)**

***me* (feeds hamster) what a cute little thing you are, yes you are.**

***hamster* say you don't own twilight or I will bite your finger off!**

***me* (kinda freaked out) I do not own nothing. **

**(grab hamster and throw him out a window) **

Bella P.O.V

I woke up this morning and got myself ready for the day. I was so happy today and nothing could change that.

**Bella I'll pick u up 2day b right **

**there.  
**

**Edward **

I smiled at that and waited in the living room.

Edward P.O.V

I knocked on her door and couldn't help, but stare. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, her glasses had a black and clear rim that went with her pale velvety skin, she wore dark black skinny jeans and purple flats, a plain white shirt that fit her perfect body, and a dressy vest on top. I smiled and led her towards the car. "BELLA IS THAT MY RIDE?" I heard another voice like Bella's, but not nearly as beautiful and more high pitched. "NO! IT"S FOR ME!" she yelled back. I turned and saw another girl that looked just like Bella, but she was more tanned and wore clothes that made her look _too_ skinny. She smiled and walked towards me. "hi I'm Izzy" she smiled. I nodded and mumbled "Edward". She looked at Bella in a way that made her take a step toward me and pull on my hand.

Bella P.O.V

I pulled on Edwards' hand, but he just looked at me confused. Izzy was giving me the look she always gave me when I met a guy, and it was the same look that said 'MINE!' I did not want to loose them though they unlike most are nice to me. I never had anyone who could stand up for me, or do anything that proved that they cared. I sighed and looked at Izzy. "Austin called and said he would pick you up as soon as dad and I left." I told her. "How do you know that?" she screeched. "He thought I was you...again." I mumbled. Edward notice me frown and opened the door for me to hop in. I smiled shyly and got in.

(Lunch) ***sorry I skip this much, but I'm trying the best I can to come up with things***

When I got to lunch Alice was the first to greet me and made me sit. "Alice i have to grab my food" I muttered. She smiled brightly and replied "No because Edward already bought you lunch".

I turned to glare at Edward, but he smiled innocently. I sighed and ate my lunch while Alice babbled on about a new mall that just opened. "Bella would you like to come over to our house for the weekend for our awesome sleepover?" she asked all of a sudden. I nodded "sure I guess".

She squealed and turned my head a little to see Emmett getting ready to throw mash potatoes at her, but before he could I put some of my soup down his shirt. "HOT! HOT! FREAKING HOT!" he yelled. I laughed and said "aw Emmett thanks!".

He glared and sat down while everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "he was going to hit Alice with some mash" I explained and they all gasped. "You...stopped one of...Emmett's pranks?...Marry me" Jasper said. I laughed and answered "I am sorry Jasper, but I think I will remain single until Alice leaves

." She giggled and shook her head "sorry not letting my Jazzy leave my sight!" I chuckled, "So what's so wrong about stopping Emmett's pranks?"Edward was the one to answer "No one has ever caught Emmett in time to stop him or pulled something on him".

I nodded in understanding and threw my lunch away. "So you guys want to skip the rest of the day and go to a dance club?" I asked. They gasped and looked at me amused. "How are we going to get out of school?" Rosalie asked. "Well Mrs. Lily is my aunt and let's me leave to relax when I need to. That way no one notices me gone." I explained. They nodded excitedly and we got in Edward's Volvo while I gave them directions. I just hope they love this place just as much as me...I mean I do own the place.

**Review cheeesee and crackers *please and thank you*! Hope you liked it! The more reviews**

**the faster the update! LOVE YA! =) XOXOxoxo  
**


	5. memories WARNIN TISSUES just in case

**Ok summer is here so i am going to try to make my stories longer! **

**and since you guys reviewed so much i am going to start with this chapter! **

**Breaking Benjamin-angel anthem *goes with the chapter***

***cookie box* you can not have me until you admit it!**

***me* I own nothing!**

***hamster* damn right you don't! (steals cookies)**

***me* noooooO!**

Bella P.O.V

We got out of the car and just as i expected them to make rude comments or leave they ran inside. I remember the last time I came here. My mom had come home

from my grandpa's house and wanted to show me 'our little secret' as she put it. I can still remember every single thing, like how she would sing every Friday night, and how

she would dance with me when I was upset. When she left I had no reason to have fun anymore, but every Friday I would come and sing for everyone. I smiled at the memory.

***flashback***

I walked into my mom's room. It was past midnight and she wouldn't stop coughing. I laid my head down on her pillow sobs escaping my lips. She opened her eyes and

held my tiny hand. "Bella don't cry baby girl I'll be fine" she whispered. I nodded and said "momma you need to get better who will dance with me when your gone? who will

sing to everyone?" She looked at me with a weak smile, "promise me you will be strong if I'm gone...promise you will sing to everyone". I nodded "I promise momma". She laughed lightly

and coughed again. "Bella I want to let you in on another secret" she whispered to me. I looked up at her now dull green eyes. "When you turn 16...or secret place will be yours...no one will

take it away...I will dance with you even if I'm not around" she said weakly. I cried and nodded. "don't leave me momma please" I begged. "I will always love you...I'm always at your side even

when you can not see me. She kissed my forehead and smiled. I smiled back and she gave my hand one last squeeze before she closed her eyes. "momma? momma!" I cried as I shook

her. "NOOO!" I yelled. 'shhh Bella I'm here even when you don't see me..." I heard and smiled.

***end flashback***

I walked inside and up on stage. 'sing Bella I am here' I heard the wind whisper. I smiled and grabbed the microphone. "hey I know I haven't been here in a while, but

I wrote a new song..this is for you mom" I said.

**Breaking Benjamin-angel anthem**

White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead

Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will i

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Verse 2  
Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey

Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will i

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But i can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye

You're dead alive (x4)

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But i can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

I stepped off and sighed 'mom' I whispered. Alice ran over and saw me cry. Edward did too and hugged me "oh Bella she is in your heart...don't cry..shhhh" he whispered. After five minutes

I stopped crying and looked up at him. "thank you Edward" I whispered to him. He nodded and gave me a crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat and I laughed. "You guys you can't tell anyone I

own this place. If my dad finds out he will take it away, and it's the only thing I have left of my mom." I explained. They nodded and gave me a group hug. "JOEY GIVE THEM ALL A SODA AND

SOME PIZZA ON ME!" I yelled. He chuckled and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed and took them to a table up front close to the window. My mom and I always sat in this spot and played eye-spy. I

looked up at the smell of pizza and thanked Lisa, the waitress. She smiled, nodded and left. I looked at my food and devoured it before Emmett could get a chance. He pouted and pointed to his

plate. "YO JOEY MORE PIZZA PLEASE" I yelled. I got up and walked to get it this time. He chuckled when i grabbed two boxes. "Whoa You must be hungry!" he commented. I smiled and nodded.

"Joey please, you know I can eat wayyy more than this." I reminded him and left him chuckling. Emmett grabbed the Pizza boxes before they even landed on the table and began stuffing his

mouth. I rolled my eyes. "You guys finish eating and then we can leave" I said. They nodded and started a conversation. I wasn't listening to them though I still remember my sister and dad use to

be really nice until they found out my mom was rich. "Right Bella?" Said Emmett. I looked at him and said "huh?"

"I said right that skittles started the world with a blue and green skittle, then a bung of other skittles got together and made it?"

**ending it here review please! =)**


	6. Betrayal and comfort

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been trying a lot lately until the computer went hey-wire on me. **

**Okay so here we go!**

**Emmett: sooo.. you gunna admitt it?**

**Me: admit what?**

**Emmett: nice try! go on say it!**

**Me: darn fine!**

**Emmett: really? o_O**

**Me: nope! haha**

**Emmett: Fine then I will tell Alice that _you_ were the one who..*cover mouth***

**Me: O=) I don't own the awesome characters, or anything in that matter!**

_previous: __"Right Bella?" Said Emmett. I looked at him and said "huh?"_

_"I said right that skittles started the world with a blue and green skittle, then a bung of other skittles got together and made it?"_

Bella P.O.V

I sighed, "um Emmett I'm sorry, but that is not true...it's obviously m&ms'!" He grinned and said "See! at least _she_ has a sense of humor!" They all rolled their eyes while Emmett and I were on

the floor laughing. "DONE!" Alice exclaimed and stood up to leave. I grabbed the chair to help myself up, but it landed on top of me and I sighed. Edward chuckled and helped me up. I blushed and

hid my face on his shoulder. When I was walking to my car Edward wouldn't let me go still. "shouldn't you go ride with your family?" I asked confused. "I'm just making sure you don't trip again"

he replied smoothly. I smiled and walked to the drivers' side. Edward reached for the stereo and I stiffened at the song. "Who sings this?" he asked. I shrugged and said "um me why?" He

looked taken back and smiled "it's beautiful mind singing me a song later?"

I chuckled and nodded, "when we get to your house I will".

"you should send your songs to a record studio I mean I'm sure they'd accept you" he said.

I giggled "Well Edward in case you haven' noticed I have a bit of stage fright and most people could care less about my music" I explained. He shook his head in We got to the Cullen

house Alice was the first to attack me. "Come on you have got too siiiinnggg" she exclaimed. I laughed while she dragged me and I grabbed Edwards' hand too. Once inside Alice grabbed the

CD from me and put it in. "Okay Bella TWO! songs!" she demanded. She ran to the stereo and handed me a microphone, which was strange because I didn't know why they had one.

"Emmett loves to 'sing'" Edward said as if he could read my thoughts. "I can't your actually saying that out loud" he chuckled. Wow I feel stupid here I am thinking oh why not talk to myself, and

it turns out I'm talking a loud. "well..." Edward said, but i cut him off. "No comments!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and sat next to Jasper.

Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry  
I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry

I took a deep breath and signaled for the next song.

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah! (yeah)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost oh  
She's lost inside, lost oh  
Ohhh...

I cried after the last verse and ran to the stereo and took the CD, but before I could do anything Edward took it from my hands and hugged me. I hated having the feeling of being alone, but

I then and there realized that Edward made me feel differently. I felt at home, loved, and protected. I smiled at the thought of all these new found feelings, but...why? why now? with him?

Alice stood up and clapped "eeeep! I have an awesome idea! come on Jazz, see ya guys later!" she yelled as she ran out the door with my CD. Okay I have a feeling I am going to regret that little

pixie being near my CD. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Emmett. I looked at him and he was smiling like a little boy. I shrugged "Want to go buy ice cream and we can watch a scary

movie, or wanna go dancing at my club?" I asked. "TO THE CLUB LIL BEE"! he boomed. I rolled my eyes as we headed to Edwards' Volvo. "Where did Alice go anyway?" I asked them. "I honestly

don't know she's always up to something." answered Rosalie. The boys nodded in agreement and I looked out the window. When I suddenly saw Izzy making out with someone...JAKE! "STOP THE

CAR!" I yelled. When it stopped I ran out of the car towards Izzy. "Jake?.." I cried. He turned around and did a double take on me and Izzy. "Bella I...she...I'm sorry" he stuttered. Jake and I have

been dating for a while and he knew the difference between me and my sister, but he had promised me he would never go after her. "Jake no...you don't understand I loved you! You promised

me!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with sorrow and realization. "Oh god...I do Bella" he whispered. Izzy laughed bitterly and said, "See Bella They need to get through me in order to realize

they like _you"_. I felt tears stream down my face and whispered "I never want to see you again Jacob black...If you had to that to realize anything then just...go to.." I couldn't even finish my

sentence before I broke down. Edward ran to me before Jake could even touch me. "Stay away from her you MUTT! If you ever think, touch, or see her I will personally kill you!" he yelled. He

picked me up bridal style to the car. He turned towards my sister and yelled profanities at him before saying "have a nice evening bye".

**I know my stories are becoming mostly lyrics, but you know what I am having writers' block!**

** so don't bother me.**

** lol Okay I don't own any of the songs or anything else**

**okay so see ya! I will update when I can, since I am now using my cousins' lap top.**

**xoXOXox C.S is for cookie sk8er! =)**

**Update please I need inspiration from you all so expect more than 5 reviews!  
**


	7. role in story to apologize

GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT I HAVE NO COMPUTER ACCESS AT THE MOMENT! EVEN IF I DID I CAN'T WRIT BUT SCHOOL WILL BE HERE SOON AND I WILL UPDATE! PROMISE! TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I WILL PUT THE FIRST COUPLE OF PEOPLE WHO SEND ME A DISCRIPTRION OF A CHARACTER U WANT IN MY STORY! INFO NEEDED 4 CHARACTER; NAME,DESCRIPTION OF LOOKS AND MOOD (ex: hyper,moody, depressing.) , AND YOU WANT TO BE EVIL OR GOOD, YOU MAY BE A PART OF THE CULLEN OR HALE FAMILY IF YOU WANT OR BELLA'S CUZIN. thankyou! im sorry again i dont like leaving updates it makes me feel like an ordanary, worthless author sorry! :( love you all xoxxXOXOxxox :) 


	8. READ ITS A DIFFRENT AN

I have deleted all A/N's so start reading from chapter 7 and keep going :) as I am writing this my mom is at the hospital probably giving birth i'm not sure. As you read this i am writing the longest chapter of forever! so enjoy:)


	9. Unexpected rewrite!

**here is the rewrite of the deleted chapter!**

***hamster locks me in cage***

**Me: ahhh let me out!**

**hamster: now you know how i feel!**

**Me: okay i'll never lock you in one again!**

**hamster: i don't care about that! what don't you own?**

**Me: i own nothing!**

***is freed and locks hamster in* **

**Hamster: (growl) damn! (tries to look cute)**

**Me: (leaves as hamster flicks me off)**

**Bella p.o.v**

Monday arrived and Edward drove me home to change for school. I took a fast shower and let my boring brown hair loose and flow down my back with a black and purple bow.

My bangs were straightened right above my eyes. I ran to the closet and pulled out a black and purple top that was slightly puffed at the bottom and tight at the chest area. I wore black skinny

jeans and a pair of white flats. I bothered with just lip gloss on for today since there was nothing special going on.

When I got to the garage I grabbed a pair of white motor gloves just in time that Edward arrived. I climbed in messing with the real gol angel shaped necklace my mom got me when I was a

baby.

Edward turned an smiled that wonderful crooked smile. "you look beautiful, like always." he said. That is when I vowed to never change my appearance. I smiled and mumbled a

thank you and adjusted my glasses. "are you doing okay? since you know..." he stuttered. I laughed lightly "yeah it happens a lot I'm used to it." He furrowed as his eyebrow in frustration as

he parked his volvo next to Emmett's Jeep. Everyone of my sister's friends turned to laugh at me all day. Even the freaking TEACHER! I glared at him and he quickly stopped. When gym came

around everyone tried to hit me to the point in which they hit me in the stomach and I fell in the process of twisting my ankle.

I crawled to the nearest trashcan and puked up todays' breakfast. Emmett came in a nd helped me stand up while giving me a water bottle. He smiled kindly while Rose checked my ankle.

"we need to get that checked come to our house after school carlisle will fix that up, it didn't damage to the point you can't walk, but you will need help." she said casually. I sighed and noticed

everyone looking at me. Emmett glared while saying "If I find out who did this I will gladly send you straight to the underworld! I better not catch anyone picking on her! Do you understand?"

every one nodded. Then Rosalie added, "besides if Jacob left her for her twin he is obviously stupid and gay I mean Izzy is a guy right? so that explains that he obviously doesn't have a.." Emmett

cut her off when he noticed Izzy storm in glaring at Rose. "Have a what Rosalie?" she fumed. "A good taste in girls or dignitty? she finished though it sounded more of a question. What happened

next no one expected...not even me.

**review please! thanks!**


	10. unexpected surprises!

**hellooo i'm back looves! here is my apology chapter ;) I made a mistake I ment to say that the new character of this chap. is wolfie96! her character name is ****Róisín**

**Jasper: Marco!**

**Me: Polo!**

**Jasper: Marco!**

**Me: Polo!**

**Jasper: Disclaimer!**

**Me: Nevaaaa!**

**Jasper: yes**

**Me: no**

**Jasper:no**

**Me: YES! arghhh! fine I own nothing!**

**Bella p.o.v**

Everyone stared as Izzy ran and punched her in the eye. Rose fell to the floor and hissed in pain. I was pretty sure she popped a blood vessel, just as Emmett was going to tell her

somethig I leaned down and stretched my hurt leg out while holding myself up with the other. I slid it across the floor making her fall. Then I slapped her across the face. She glared

and yelled "you are so dead! wait till Charlie gets home and kills you too!" I stood there shocked. Charlie would never do that...right?

(later that day)

Charlie came home after I got the cast on my leg and ran to...hug me? "Izzy told me what you did, you know you shouldn't hurt your sister." he mumbled. I cried on his shoulder. "she said you

would kill me ...a-a-and everyone in school hit me or made fun of me u-until The Cullen family defended me...a-a-are you going to hurt me?" I stuttered. He looked at me and frowned. "I know

I'm not a great father Bells, but I would never hurt you like that...I'm sorry don't worry Izzy will be grounded for a looong time...and Bella don't think this changes anything because honestly it

doesn't, but if you ever need to talk we _are_ here for you," he said. Wow this was suppose to make me feel better? I nodded and he went to work once again. I felt sick after what he said. I knew

this wouldn't change anything, but couldn't he leave that part out? Well at least it was something.

After he left I grabbed my keys and limped over to my car. I drove to the Cullen house and sat on the couch while everyone started to question me. I looked at Rose and sure enough

she had a purple eye and a popped blood vessel. "I'm sorry Rose" I said. She shrugged it off and smiled. Just then My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"whats up Bellsie Guess what?" answered a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry who's this?" I said.

"Your worst nightmare!" she replied.

"Róisín? oh my gosh I missed you what's wrong?" I exclaimed.

"nothing I got in a fight with my mom about her new boo and how she needs to have her past gone apparently that meant me! So I'm moving with you!" she squealed.

I smiled, "cool when?"

"right, on my way!" she said.

I laughed of course she'd come, and warn us at the last minute! "I'm at he Cullen's house so just leave your stuff out by the door and get over here" I said.

"what if they get stolen?" She exclaimed.

"Charlie's a cop remember?" I sighed.

"Oh...right...okay I'm on my way" she said Embarrassed.

I gave her the directions and hung up. Not even ten minutes later the doorbell rang and a bubbly Alice skipped over with a smirking Róisín. "What's wrong with this girl she acts like she has

ants in her pants!" she said. I laughed as Alice pouted and glared at me. "Relax I'm just kidding unlike Bella I'm actually nice!" she assured. I smiled knowingly.

**Edward p.o.v**

I went downstairs only to find a laughing Bella, and a girl with long, wavy brown hair that goes to her waist. She had a sneaky yet, shy, and twinkling midnight blue eyes. She looked about

Alices' height only about one inch taller. She reminded me much of Bella with her slim figure. She was wearing a Paramore shirt, and skinny jeans, with a pair of white vans. She as beautiful, but

not as much as Bella. "Hi I'm Róisín" she said when she saw the rest of us sit down. "Edward" I replied casually. Everyone else introduced themselves. "Before she sais anything her last name is

NOT Swan!" Bella said. Róisín glared at her, "as long as I'm here it is!" I chuckled as Bella came over here only to slip, and me to catch her. She looked up and blushed a deep scarlet as she

steadied herself. Róisín gave her a knowing look, and walked over to Rose and Emmett talking like they were best friends. "I would be more impressed if she made Jasper talk" I whispered to Bella.

She nodded her head twoards him and sure enough he was actually LAUGHING! She giggled and walked with Alice into the kitchen.

I walked over to the group, and asked what was so funny. "Well Róisín was asking me about my Army days and asked why I quit, so when I told her it was for Alice she gave me a look and

said 'No wonder, you're going to need all the training in the world to take care of her' I told her how when I quit Alice threw my clothes out because they were 'dirty' and she said 'well what did she

expcet beautiful fora clean suits?" he explained laughing. "Not to be mean though i can actually relate, I quit the army for the one I loved also" she smirked. "what happened" I asked. "Nothing he

dumped me and Bella did something that caused him injuries." she said. "Was it serious?" I asked. "well he got amnesia and woke up terrified of the monster Bella. She had to go to jail for two

weeks then her mom busted her out and thus is where she learned to fight...her mom was okay with it...her dad on the other hand wasn't too happy," she explained. I nodded and chuckled

and we all turned to look at her when she came in with sandwiches for everyone. She put them on the tale and yelled "I'M INNOCENT!" Róisín laughed and said "sure you are..". They glared at

each other until Róisín wiggled her eyebrows and looked towards me, which caused Bella to blush and look down. I smiled internally hoping it was for what I thought it meant. For once I had hope

that i might not be alone after all.

**Bella p.o.v**

She acts so innocent! I swear I saw Edward grin when I looked down. He saw the gesture DAMN! oh well it's a good sign right? "oh Bella I wrote a new song can you help me out please!" Róisín

asked. I nodded as she handed me the lyrics. She grabbed Jasper's guitar and I the violin of Alice.

_Bella_

**You look up...the sun in your face **

**home is the last place we want to be**

**I miss your touch that sent me flying at night**

**and your kiss would light up my day**

_Róisín_

**_o_hhh and life gets harder by the minute we're apart**

**I hate that you don't exist**

**first love is something you desire **

**it sets your heart on fire **

(guitar solo)

_both_

**you see it wherever you go today**

**the birds are chirping the night it glows**

**first love is more like a game **

**one that you cannot tame**

**you have me fallin hard, but I know it's just**

**my heart playing tricks**

**first love is something you desire **

**it sets you heart on fire**

**the risks i take for you**

**are more than i can take **

**whoaaa pleaaassee don't leave**

(a piano joins)

_Bella_

**I hate that you don't exist...**

**just a figure of imagination**

**a small hallucination **

**i try to remember you when the**

**trees whisper your name **

**and the clouds spell out your name**

(all instruments stop except violin)

_Róisín_

**but love is something you desire**

_Bella_

**it sets your heart on fire**

**on fire **

**on fire**

**on fire on fireee  
**

(violin solo to finish it off)

"Róisín that's really good I like it when did you write that?" I asked. She laughed "I didn't you did when we were twelve!" she said. I gasped as memories came to me about her snooping in

my room as kids. "We totally need to record that"! she said. I nodded and sighed. this is going to be a looooong day!

**There you have it i shall update soon school is just around the corner and i might have more access to the computer yayyayyayyay**! **i own the song just for the record i really di write it when i was twelve which was last year lol :) love ya**

**xoxoxoxo C.S  
**


	11. true feelings for bella

Izzy p.o.v. everything is going according to plan now tht our cousin is here i can get to work. I know. It looks like i hate bella, but she doesn't know the half of it i don't hate her i despise her! She's getting in my way of happiness maybe i did help get rid of mom, but only because she has money! Sadlty it doesn't belong to me' but once bella is gone i will be more loved and get more attention! Edward is just sweet making her happy and all i think ill start with him. Hmmm and i need to change my look in order to do that ha look out bella your sis is out to kill you! And this time no one can stop me! Don't get me wrong i loe bella i look up to her. Her exes were players i had to protect her i hate to do this, but dad sais its for the best and im starting to think he is right. Im sorry bella, this is the only way ill be happy. Edward is just the beggining you just wait till u see the end. There it is izzy pov $ da frst time! Review! You want to know more about what she planning in her pov i want 10 reviews or you will have to wait another 2 months! Muahahaha! I was nice on the other chap. But no more unless i get puppy pouts then maybe i will ;)


	12. the truth of everything

**im making this chapter super uber duper short because sooome people camplained aboutt th a/ns. Now for those of you that have read my story a looong time know i hate that and know i try my best when i can. When i have time i fix it in the meantime im writing this chapter very angrily! Thnx to thse who didnt complain and to the puppy pouts i got! For you i will make it slightly longer.**

Bella P.O.V

I went to school with mu cousin we were randomly singing to the radio. When we got to school i noticed hatefull glances coming twoards me. I walked over to Edward and. Asked, "what happened why is everyone staring?" He glared at me with clenched fists. "Don't act so innocent Bella i know that you jumped alice she told me everything! Don't ever tell her jasper doesn't love her or that she's worth nothing!" I stood there stunned what is going on? Roisin *ill fix the way of writing later* walked up fuming at Edward. "Excuse me, but who the heck do you think you are? Accusing Bella like that?" She yelled. "Oh i guess because she did it in front of everyone!" He replied. "Edward i didn't do anything! Why would i Alice is like my sister i would never hurt her!" I said. "Shutt up Bella for once i know something you have in comon with your sister." He whispered. "No edward you don't know because we are not alike in many ways. Your sister said that herself edward you think you know everything, but you don't your just like the other kids here. I thought you were diffrent, but your not!" I fumed. I suddently felt a sharp sting on my cheek and looked up to see edward with a scared, shocked expression. "Bella i.." i held up a hand. "I'm used to it people have to hurt me to relize things, but i'm sick of it. From now on edward stick to your group and leave me alone" i cried and stomped off. My cousin held me as i cried "i know you loved them Bella, but when they treat you like that it's not worth fighting for. I advise you to stand strong like renee she would keep fighting you do the same Bells" she said. I nodded and noticed izzy in her car quickly changing out of my clothes! Roisin looked at her as well. "You don't think?..." i asked. She nodded and glared at her.

Izzy p.o.v

i held the phone up to my ear just as i finished changing.b"renee? Hey yeah it's me don't worry he thinks i'm going to kill her...yes im acting just as we planned...it feel horrible for doing this to her...yeah i know...okay everything is going according to plan"

**ha thats right! You are all confused ! I know i said it wuz short, but i made it mysterious for the people that made awesome reviews. Love you all people =)**


	13. regrets

Whoooo! 3 chaps in 3 days in a row! Thnx to tha ppl who made me mad i wrote an awesome chapter! So thnx oh after this chap no mare a/ns unless u get me mad. Or im making shout outs ;) so say bye bye to hamster! Unless u want to hear him u have to review! Haha i have to get the exact.# i ask 4.

l

l

l

Bella p.o.v

roisin went off to turn the cd in to the talent show for school and then went off to a recording studio to arrange a date so they could come. So that left me alon all day. Right now i was in 4rth period and it kinda hard to concentrate in my class when u always have a cullen to glare. I ran to lunch and emmett dumped his food on me i cried then and ran outside to go home with them following. "Isabella stop it right there before we make you life a living.." i heard rosalie say before i turned fuming at them. I walked over to them and clenched my fists. "You have no right! I didn't do anything! You want to know the truth? Here it is! I went to school with roisin todaybonly to have my sister steal my clothes and jump alice before i could get here! I asked edward what happened only to be slapped in the face! I go to classes only to have people insult me! And lastly accused of it, but also to have emmett dump food on me as well! So there you have it!" I yelled. They looked at me with sorrow and pity. "No don't look at me like that! You know what i like it better when i didn't know any of you! People ignored me then and i liked it! I regret everything i did and said to ALL of you! You come into my life as thing to make my life worse! Well congradullations you win now leave and never tlak to me again! Go to izzy and tell everyone i'm not coming back until the talent show tell them all to party while i'm gone!" Just leave me out of it! " i yelled and stormed of. Roisin came just then and i climbed in her car not bothering to look back.

l

l

edward p.o.v

i wanted to run after her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to do so many things, but was too shocked to do it. I saw her runnin to roisins' car and just like that my world crashed down. She regrets everything she did with us? The hugs i gave her? The smiles? Everything? And it was all our fault. I was stupid and i deserved a good punch in the face. Right then i felt two hands colide with my cheek. "What?" I said as i looked at rose and alice. They glared at me and stormed off with guilt on their face. I frowned and walked to my vovlo i feel lik trash! No girl would want a man that hurts her? For once i hope Bella doesn't forgive me. For once i feel what suicidal people feel! And it was All for Bella. I am an idiot i deserve to die.

l

l

l

what a jerk! Don't u agree? Anyways 11 reviews for hamster dude to come back and do some circus trick! *hamster glares at me and punches me* (squeeky voice) i will no do tricks if you want though i will do something you request! Check out the other story also its called "ShE dRoVe WhO mAd" read that im making a star appearance there for chapter 3 and over!


	14. the talent show

Alright mr hamster take it away! Hamster: i jusht wanted two shay that i am your mashter so all shall bow down to me! Oh and wolfie96 ish now mine and cs's favorite! When we needed a character she gave us one and when we wanted ppl to check out our otha stowie she wuz there and when we said review she reviewed twice! So i bow down to you!...i wush forshed to shay dat by c.s all i liked ish that u wanted me back! Anywaysh *steal everyones money* i'm off to play poker wif emmett. Thish chaptew is dedicated to wolfie96. Thank you! And onward wit the story i have the otha story to get to bye! Throw po-tah-toes at all u.

l

l

bella p.o.v

the talent show

l

I looked at myself in the mirror. It's been a week since the last time i went to school and today is friday the day of the talent show. I looked myself over only to see a girl with red puffy eyes almost gone and pale lips. The blush that was usually there gone even my hair looked paler than normal. For once in a long time i could see izzy with worry in her eyes...for me. Roisin was getting ready while izzy ran out the door to the talent show. I had asked her to save front row seats especially for the cullens, and she agreed it was the least she could do. Roisin came over in dark skinny jeans and a beautiful white shirt and.a blue vest over it. she also wore these beautiful blue pumps that went with her eyes. She had simple make up on a bit of lipgloss and white eyeliner wit black mascara and a bit of blush. Once she finished with me i put my contacts on and looked in the mirror again only to see myself...my old self that is. I had a light pink blush and red lipgloss. And a smokey green eye make up. I was wearing a purple shirt with a green vest and black skinny jeans, and neon green heals. I smiled and walked to the car with the band. More roisins' friends than mine, but still i was happy. Happy as a...a..oh who am i kidding i'm never happy doesn't matter what happens edward was my best friend and i miss him.

l

edward p.o.v

"GUYS HURRY UP I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE" yelled a vary impatient Alice. I walked downstairs glumly and to the volvo. Jasper was driving it since i am too glum to be driving. I looked out the window and surpressed the tears threatining to come out. I slapped her! My parents raised me to be a gentleman and i ruined it. When we arrived i noticed a pair of music agents talking to roisin. She looked over to us and excused herself to them. "Hey roisin" said rose and alice. "Yeah whatever come over here i will show you to your seats" she said bored. She showed us to the front row and kneeled in front of us. She looked over to jasper and smiled a little since he was the only one not to hurt bella. "Well howdy doo?" She said. He chuckled and gave her a pointed look. "Yeah yeah, i know i was actually wanting to introduce you to our band. The dark shadows." She said. Just then two girls and three guys came over. She pointed to the first two girls they were twins except one was brunette and one was dark haired. They were about 5.6 and both had on a black and orange dress. The dark haired one had a nose ring unlike the brunette. "The black haired one is meriah and the brunette is carol" they smiled a littled and looked away. She gestured to a guy a bit shorter than me he was tan and a bit muscular with dark brown hair. He and the other guys were wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans. "Thats austin carol's boyfriend and the dark haired one is meriah's his name is caspian..and the last one is my boyfriend josh." She said. The dark haired one was taller than me and a little more muscular. His hair went all the way to the point it covered his eyes. The last one had reddish blackish hair with blue streaks and was about my size. They all had green eyes. They smiled kindly and rolled their eyes at the strict girlfriends they had. "Where is bella?" Roisin asked the twins. Meriah's smooth velvety voice answered "she's changing". Carol's sweet twinkly voice answered the rest "in her room". They looked at eachother and ran teoards the stage with the boys. "Well i better get going we are on in 5 minutes" roisin excused herself. We waited as the lights dimmed and dark colors filled the stage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I deleted my other story so anyways onward!**

**_B.P.O.V_**

I walked on stage slightly shaking I didn't know what to do as everyone stared at me. Should I run? No I would finish this song for the good of everyone and prove myself to the world I can defend myself for who I am.

Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh

I'm givin' up, on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Chorus]  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ah ah ah oh  
Ah ah ah oh  
Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It will never be the same  
We're so different now  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Chorus]

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again!

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Do you get it now?

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?

Have you Forgotten?  
Do you get it now

Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah

[repeat 4x]

I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked over to Roisin and she smiled. I nodded and walked off the stage and into her arms. "bella?" I heard a voice say. I turned around only tosee the person I never hoped to see again…

(oh yeah! Cliffy)

**Edward pov**

I can't belive I had treated her so badly I needed to apologize somehow, but how? I noticed her sobbing on roisins' shoulder and I sighed…I can't handle this I need her.

**Alice pov**

Ohh myy jasper! She can sure sing! I can't wait till next week this little pixie has an eviil yet awesome plane hehehe.

**Izzy pov**

Had just gotten off the phone with my mom and it was settled next week our plan is set in stone we would get rid of him no matter what. It hurts me to do this, but he did kill many people he needed to be stopped soon…


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16 **

_Bella pov _

"what are you doing here, jake?" I started feeling dizzy.

"i need to talk to you..about what happened.." he looked down and up into my eyes.

"nothing to say..just..just leave now" I demanded, I had a flashback about the last time I acted like this..The first day the Cullens moved here.

"no i'm not going anywhere!" he yelled all of a sudden.

I backed away feeling helpless.. _"he hates you isn't this what you wanted to proove...your'e strength..the fact you were better than izzy?"_ a voice said. My eyes widened as i stepped infront of Jake and put my hand in a fist ready to punch him. "STOP!" I turned to see Edward looking at me shocked. "don't Bella..you are better than that..please don't" he pleaded.

He was right i'm not like this..then why was i about to..this is me he's wrong. I know how to defend myself i don't need help. I felt a warm liquid run down my hand as i punched Jacob on the nose.

Roisin turned and looked at my hand with wide eyes and got closer to me. Everything went black and the last thing i saw was Edward carrying me to his car with panick.

**Alice p.o.v**

I can't belive she fainted Roisin looked at her hand as if she knew she would faint at the sight of blood. I was walking washing my face in the ladies room when all of a sudden i heard

Izzy walking in, and i hid in a stall.

_Izzy p.o.v_

"yes i know, she'll be fine" i said to her.

"good because i don't want her dead just yet.." she laughed evily.

"right i know, next week there is a party she's going to sing..come and you will finishe her off yourself" i told her.

After that i hung up it was an order not an invite. I looked at my face and felt repulsed for a second i wish they would leave me out of this. Then something caught my attention the stall at the far corner had a black sweater hanging in the corner. I ran in and grabbed Alice by the throat.

"look her you elf you better not say a word to them or elses bella dies YOU HEAR ME?" i yelled.

She nodded and I let go of her... "good" and i walked out feeling my head puonding.

Ugh Bella's headache is killing me..thats what you get for having a twin.

_Edward p.o.v_

"she'll be fine she has wierd reactions at the smell and sight of blood, a bit of tylenol for the next two days will help." Dr. grady said.

I nodded and looked over to rosalie 'she can't know i was here she'll hate me" i said glumly.

She nodded and rubed my back "i'll take her home don't worry" she said reassuringly.

_**well guys i'm fresh out of ideas reviews please? help me find a way to make my chapters longer mssg review or pm me thanx!**_

_**love c.s **_

_**p.s **__** writting a new story called "lIfE iN tHe dark"**_


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

**_No there are no vampires in this story roisin just reacted to the feeling bella would faint and yes i know the story got confusing..everything will show up with time i promice. _**

**_anyways i wrote my other story and i got my first bad review :( oh well anyways help? on the other story for ideas please._**

_bella p.o.v_

I'm so tired today ed...The cullens haven't been seen since the talent show though alice e-mailed me to be at her house today and soon.

I walked into the big house and was welcomed by esme I smiled as i relized it was a party for me...

Edward was the first one to came and hug me "i"m so sorry" he whispered.

I hugged him tightly afraid that it was all a dream.

"it's not a dream" he said " you still speak outloud with your thoughts.." he chuckled.

I raised a hand up to stop him and said, "would you let me have my momment".

He smiled, yet nodded.

That's when i notice Izzy arguing with a woman she looked familiar, but why do i have a bad feeling about her?

_Izzyp.o.v_

"NO! i am telling you for the last time wait until she is onstage singing then make your moove" i yelled at her.

"very well as you wish Isabelle" she said.

"aunt.. why her?" i asked.

"She was the cause your parents married she was first born so she pays the price..charlie would have been mine if only renee had died sooner!" she fumed.

I nodded and walked away. Here goes nothing..

**yes i know short, but i told yall i need ideas and i get frustrated typing sometimes. well anyway reviews! and if i get at least six on my other story i will put up **

**the ultimate! chapter! by thursday! :)...or i will make it longer and you will have to figure it out yourselves muahaha**


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

_bella p.o.v_

I loOked around at all the smilling faces, but could not shake the feeling of something bad was to happen. My sister who had hated me for a long time would not leave my side for even a second.  
I did notice she looked up once in a while nodding at someone in the distance, but thought nothing of it.

"and now a song from our one and only! BELLA SWAN!" i heard the announcer (alice) say.

I walked up on the stage and looked around to see everyone whspering and took a deep breath. I grabbed my guitar and and signalled for the song.

**"The Funeral"**

I'm coming up only to hold you under  
I'm coming up only to show you wrong  
And to know you is hard; we wonder  
To know you all wrong; we were.

Really too late to call,  
So we wait for morning to wake you  
That's all we got  
to know me as hardly golden  
Is to know me all wrong, they were.

At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral  
Every occasion, once more, it's called the funeral  
Every occasion, know I'm ready for the funeral  
At every occasion, oh, one billion day funeral

I'm coming up only to show you down,  
For I'm coming up only to show you wrong.

To the outside: the dead leaves, they're on the lawn  
Before they died, had trees to hand their hope

And every occasion  
I'll be ready for the funeral  
And every occasion once more  
It's called the funeral  
And every occasion  
Oh, I'm ready for the funeral  
Every occasion  
Of one billion day funeral

I looked up and as i was going to finish the song i heard a gunshot and closed my eyes nowing it was aiming at me. I heard a scream and saw i hadn't gotten shot..

I felt my heart speed up as i saw my mom! holding my aunt down. My aunt had tried to kill me and my sister put handcuffs on her arms. l had a horrible feeling though.. if i hadn't gotten shot then who did? I looked back and screamed.

"NO! no! whyy? please be alive please don't leave me.." i whispered.

I couldn't stand the sight of blood butright now i was too shocked to care.. i looked down at the bloody body of none other than..

**CLIFFY! hahaha iwrote another story to keep you all busy after this one love you all! i will update tomorrow! ;)**

**love,**

**C.s**


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 18**

_bella p.o.v_

I Stared a whimpering ALice as she lay on the ground with a bleeding shoulder.

"EDWARD!," i screamed.

He turned to look at me panicing and watched poor alice as she looked at us with drowzy eyes. 'this is all my fault.." whispered in my head.

she reched for my hand and held it as if to say she would be alright.

Jasper who never in his life had cried had a tear in his eye as he carried her into his car and out to the hospital.

I felt the rush i felt when i was around tanya and went up to my aunt then punched her straight in eyes!

"don't ever! wanna see you near my friends or family you stupid woman! your not young and or pretty so forget my dad and get over yourself!," i yelled.

Edward held me around the waist and carried me to his car as i cried for everyone that was hurt due to myy fault.

when would this drama end?...

**CLIFFY! hahaha iwrote another story to keep you all busy after this one love you all! i will update tomorrow! ;)**

**love,**

**C.s**


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 18**

_bella p.o.v_

White... i thought as i looked at the floor.

pathetic... i thought as i looked at my hands.

Alice...who looked after all of us and loved me weather i hated her or not. The only girl who could look you in the eye and tell you things so innocently. I would have called her the sister I always wanted, but never will have beacause i'm not worth her time now. Edward squeezed my shoulder in a comforting way and smiled sadly.

"Cullen family?" the doctor announced as he came out.

I walked up as he said we could see her.

Rosalie turned and hissed at me with daggers in her eyes. "what? you consider yourself a cullen now? family never hurts family!," and pushed me only for my clutzy self to fall to the floor and edward to catch me.

"Rose no she is a cullen you yourself has had your moments no family is perfect rose we don't live in your fairy tale land anymore your'e not eight you're ninteen now get over it!" he fumed. He held my hand and led me to th room with a grumbling rosalie behind us.

I walked down the hall and took a deep breath as i walked in the room only to see a smiling alice! I ran and hugged her carefully.

"i'm so so so so sorry Alice i never ment for this to happen!" i sobbed.

She giggled and said, "no worries no blood no foul..well in this case it was fun we should do it again sometime!"

Jasper smirked at me and shook his head. 'that's alice for you' i thought to myslef.

"Thats how i role bella hahaha" she laughed as she did a ninja chopping move with her good arm.

Esme then spoke up, "bella have you talked to your mom yet i would have thought you had questions for her" she smiled sadly.

I felt my eyes widen at the fact i had forgotten i saw my mom! alive with my sister!

I was so shocked i ran out of there straight home in the rain. When i arrived i opened the door to my house with my mom at the door with her arms open reaching for a hug.

"LEAVE! i don't want you here!" i screamed and pushed past her upstairs to my room. I felt someone enter my room and looked up to see my sister smiling at me sadly.

"she's our mom we have to forgive her bells" she whispered.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE TOO! YOU SAW ME SUFFER EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE AND YOU NEVER CARED!" i screamed at her.

"BElla i wanted to become a police and follow in my dad's footsteps mom was a detective as well the first thing you learn is to keep a secret." she whispered.

"I DON'T CARE! I"M YOUR SISTER AND I DESERVED TO KNOW!" i yelled as she walked out of my room. I sobbed in my pillow and fell asleep with the comfort hug of someone's arms around me..edward.

**CLIFFY! hahaha iwrote another story to keep you all busy after this one love you all! i will update tomorrow! ;)**

**love,**

**C.s**


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 18**

_bella p.o.v_

I woke up and looked at the empty space beside me frowning. "edward?" i whispered.

no reply..

I walked up to my closet and heard a sudden "BOO!"

I looked at edward confused and smirked.

"why you calling me boo hmm?" i asked innocently.

He laughed and hugged me " well played, i missed THAT bella the one with answers to everything someone sais."

I shrugged and smiled, "i need a fresh start and now that my ms here i need to be happy, because i don't want her toget the idea that i need her when i don't."

He shook his head and chuckled. Then i remembered someone importantly short.

"how's alice?"i asked.

"she's great, she'll need some rest, but other than that she'll be fine" He said truthfully.

I nodded and went to the rest room only to find clothes waiting for me. I smiled and called to edward, "did you pick out my clothes?"

"maybeeee" he shouted back. I laughed and changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt, a black vest, and my black flats.

I decided to curl my hair and wear only lipgloss, and eyeliner. I walke doutside and Edward stared, mouth wide open. I reached out and closed his mouth saying, "you'll catch flies creepo stalker of

mine" i smiled.

He laughed and walked behind me to get breakfast. When we were done eating for the firs time ever he let me drive his volvo to school. I smiled the whole way and went at 100mph i laughed at edward's amused face.

"i love his kind of driving on ocassions" i said smirking.

when we got to school i noticed many people staring and whispering. I though nothing of it until i heard rosalie talk to a group of girls,

"She totally tried to kill my sister!" she said sobbing. I stared open mouthed and turned red of fury.

I walked past her and tripped her when she tried to walk ahead of me. I chuckled and Edward simply stared knowingly.

When i got to lunch there Jasper stood staring at me sadly. I sat beside him and asked if he was ok.

"me? i should ask you! i heard what rose was saying, but she's ignoring us all" jasper said.

I shrugged, "i've had worse said about me trust me this is just anotr wave in my life"

"HELLEERRRR!" i heard a familiar voice. I turned only to see none other than...

**ahaha iwrote another story to keep you all busy after this one love you all! i will update tomorrow! ;)**

**love,**

**C.s**


	22. Chapter 22

**chapter 18**

_bella p.o.v_

"ALICE!" i hoped out of my seat and hugged her*

"ouch! yikes bella you have to be carefull!," she smiled at me and giggled.

"i thought you had to stay home!," I replied to her narrowing my eyes slightly.

"oh since when do i listen bella? you know me better than that!," she waved at jasper and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.

Jasper carefully helped her take a seat and scolded her for a while, while alice laughed the whole time.

Emmett turned to look at me and grinned, "bellsy-boo! we HAVE to pull a prank sometime soon! i miss those days!"

I laughed lightly and looked at edward smirking, "okay emmett! one, twooo,...!"

i poked his left side of his stomach and he poked his right and we both yelled, "SURPRISE ABORTION!" (okay i don't support this, just to let you know)

Edward looked at us and glared.

"i am NOT a girl, so how exacty does that work out?" he grinned.

I smiled mischieviously. "if you watched the movie JUNIOR you would know," i laughed and ate my food in piece the whole time after that while emmett babbled on about what we should do next.

"belllllzzziieee! are you listening?" emmett asked.

I gave him a look, "does it look like i was?" He pouted and continued with his plans.

"how about we go swimming?" I asked. Alice was the first to yell yes recieving a couple of glances from jasper.

"awh come on jazzy I reeaaallyy want to gooo!" she grinned at him.

"alice the bathroom is over there" I pointed out not able to resist the joke. She glared a bit and laughed punching me lightly and babbling about how she was going to dress me up for SWIMMING!

**ahaha iwrote another story to keep you all busy after this one love you all! i will update tomorrow! ;) hey i was thinking of cancelling this story cuz honestly this is taking me nowhere anymore.. what do you guys think?**

**love,**

**C.s**


End file.
